1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device provided with a plurality of direction sensor elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, semiconductor devices (magnetic sensors) that detect orientation in three-dimensional space by utilizing geomagnetism have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2009-300093 discloses a semiconductor device that is provided with three direction sensor elements. Each direction sensor element has a magnetic core constituting a predetermined detection reference axis. The three direction sensor elements are installed on a substrate, such that the respective detection reference axes extend in different directions to each other.
Generally, in the case of a magnetic sensor having three direction sensor elements, one of the sensor elements is disposed such that the detection reference axis thereof is parallel to a thickness direction of the substrate. For this reason, the size of a conventional magnetic sensor in the thickness direction is necessarily greater than the sum of the thickness of the substrate and the length of the direction sensor elements, and thus there is room for improvement in terms of miniaturization.